gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Gear
|image=Gaia_Gear_vol_1_Cover.jpg |english=Gaia Gear |kanji=ガイア・ギア |romaji=Gaia Gia |shortname=GG |era=Universal Century |media=Novel |japanese start=April 1987 |japanese end=December 1991 |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten |magazine=Newtype Magazine |chardesign=Hiroyuki Kitazume |mechdesign=Mamoru Ito |storyscript=Yoshiyuki Tomino }} is a story written by Yoshiyuki Tomino featuring mechanical designs by Ito Mamoru. It first ran as a serial in the Japanese ''Newtype Magazine from April 1987 to December 1991. Afterwards the story was released in five novels which were released from September 1988 until April 1992. Plot Synopsis Gaia Gear is a story set in the future of the Universal Century timeline, specifically in UC 0203. Once more, the governments of Earth and its space colonies are at odds and resolve their differences with man-machines. This time the resistance group Metatron fights against the Man Hunting Attachment police force of the corrupt Earth Federation. To have better chances Metatron creates a memory clone of the legendary Char Aznable called Afranche Char, who commands the troops of Metatron and pilots the Gaia Gear Alpha. Characters Metatron *Afranche Char *Azaria Parrish *Ul Urian *Bijan Dargol *Miranda Howe *Krishna Pendant *Emile Tuscaloosa *Kellan Mead *Jack Bloom *Joe Sleng *Margaret Lane *Madras Kalia *Messer Met *Rodriguez Carros *Anne Masan *Glenn Cole Dill Earth Federation Forces *Michelle Aiken *Madras Kalia MHA (Man Hunting Agency) *Wong Lo *Ul Urian *Professor Yang *Jean Wen Fu *Jonathan Reeve *Leila Saber *Marisa *Harry Suemuzu Resistance *Pietro *Michael Kinsey *Jacob Beruharen Civilian *Everly Key *Carry Howe *Glenn *James *Pietro *Gaba Su Story Two hundred years have passed since people floated the islands called space colonies into outer space. During this time, several wars have occurred. It was a battle in order to protect the Earth. Amongst the twinkling of the stars, man hated one another, got hurt, and collapsed, yet did not forget love. Much blood was shed, and grief brought forth. The souls of the dead wander the silence of the universe become light and melt into the Milky Way. The immeasurable universe swallows the feelings of everyone, continuing with no change. When the Earth loses its radiance, changing the people’s prayer to sighs of grief, one soul crosses time. Perhaps that person was the harbinger who awoke for that. Timeline of events: ;U.C. 0155 Zi Zeon Organization (aka Z Organization) established to oppose anti-Spacenoid Federation policies. Gear ;U.C. 0184 The Char Continuation Project secretly transfers memory clone Afranche Char to Earth. ;U.C. 0186 Man Hunter Agency (MHA) established to search out and deport illegal aliens. ;U.C. 0197.06.08 Federation approves expansion of MHA jurisdiction as part of a crackdown on illegal aliens. ;U.C. 0203.02.21 MHA establishes a garrison at Hellas colony in Side 2 (L4). ;U.C. 0203.03.24 EFF rolls out α000-0001 Gaia Gear Alpha. ;U.C. 0203.03.31 The Z Organization launches space battleship Thirty-One Square. ;U.C. 0203.04.11 Man-Hunter Agency detains Afranche Char in the South Pacific Environment Protection Block. The Z Organization captures the α000-0001 Gaia Gear Alpha and uses it to break Afranche Char out of MHA custody. ;U.C. 0203.04.14 Afranche Char arrives in Hong Kong aboard the Spacious. ;U.C. 0203.04.15 *Afranche Char launches from Hong Kong aboard the Spacious and rendezvous with the Mother Thirty-One Square, where he is hailed as leader by the Z Organization. *Z Organization is renamed Metatron, its flagship's name changed to Mother Metatron. ;U.C. 0203.04.20 MHA begins sending its forces, including the flagship Maha Geyjis, down to the Earth. Mother Metatron pursues. Air Force team led by Afranche Char descends to the Earth. ;U.C. 0203.04.28 MHA announces the Earth Reverse Immigration Plan. VOLUMES Volume 01 Chapter.01 - Afranche Char, a young boy of 19 years old, lives peacefully amidst nature on a small island in the Pacific Ocean together with his foster parent Gaba Su and his lover, Everly Key. Recently, something odd was happening to Afranche’s body. A peculiar sound is heard resonating in his mind. One stormy night, Gaba Su passes away, and with his dying breath he tells Afranche, “Go to outer space.” However, Everly absolutely forbid Afranche from trying to venture out into outer space. Amidst their arguing, Afranche discovers a huge object stretched out on the beach. The upper half of the body appeared to be like the machines of a hundred years ago. What was felt in the object? Before long, Afranche was determined to go to outer space. Chapter.02 - Everly restrains Afranche who still tries to persuade her. The two have begun a newly married couple life in Afranche’s house without Gaba Su. The next stormy day after Gaba’s passing, Afranche secretly leaves the island and Everly. Riding a canoe, Afranche crosses the stormy sea alone with fear and loneliness within him. The storm passes and he arrives in the island port, taking in a meal at a bar. There, Afranche becomes involved with a middle aged man and who started talking about the meaning of the name “Afranche Char.” Chapter.03 – Lorekeeper Chapter.04 – Sea Jack Chapter.05 – Arson Chapter.06 – Sieg Zeon’s Legacy Chapter.07 – Farewell Chapter.08 – Against the Sea and Land Chapter.09 – Inertial Flight Chapter.10 – Krishna Pendant Chapter.11 – Monologue of Darkness Chapter.12 – Ul Urian Volume 02 Chapter.01 – Grenze Feel Chapter.02 – A Starless Man Chapter.03 – A Lone Runaway Chapter.04 – Release Chapter.05 – Ul’s Trick Chapter.06 – Toilet’s Bottom Chapter.07 – Far Chase Chapter.08 – Say Char Chapter.09 – Masturbation Chapter.10 – Thirty-one Squared Chapter.11 – Your Excellency Chapter.12 – Metatron Volume 03 Chapter.01 – Impression Chapter.02 – Fall in Trap Chapter.03 – Rescue Chapter.04 – Metatron Space Chapter.05 – Afranche’s Peripheral Chapter.06 – Before Gaia Chapter.07 – Within the Earth’s Light Chapter.08 – Coming In Chapter.09 – Contract Chapter.10 – Meal Time Chapter.11 – Rey Seias Chapter.12 – Breakout & Catch Volume 04 Chapter.01 – Accommodate Chapter.02 – Earth Invasion Chapter.03 – Foreigh Love Chapter.04 – Liege’s Joe Chapter.05 – At the Tavern Chapter.06 – Cross Game Chapter.07 – The Color of a Night’s Defeat Chapter.08 – Hush-a-Bye Chapter.09 – Patient Chapter.10 – First Step Chapter.11 – Shadow in Back Chapter.12 – Gids Geese Volume 05 Chapter.01 – Stubborn Attack Chapter.02 – Prisoner Chapter.03 – Provocation and Weariness chapter.04 – Before Contact Chapter.05 – After the Sleep Chapter.06 – Near the Act Chapter.07 – Complex Cry Chapter.08 – Wagner’s Temptation Chapter.09 – Everly’s Ring Chapter.10 – Fighting In Echo Chapter.11 – All in Cockpit Chapter.12 – From the Paper Castle Mechanics Metatron Mobile Weapons *α 000-0001 Gaia Gear α *Dochadi *Dochadi Dh-3b *Gaiyas *ORX-005 Gaplant *RX-110 Early Zorin Soul *RX-110 Refined Zorin Soul Vehicles and Support Units *Air Force *Elecar *Thirty-One Square MaHa (Man Hunting Attachment) Mobile Weapons *Bromb Texter Production Type *Bromb Texter Improved Type *Bromb Texter Pre-Production Type "Zero" *Gids Geese *UM-190B.I Gussa *UM-190B.II Gussa Improved Performance Type Vehicles and Support Units *Bushing Nugg *Gayjisu *Kueselin-Class *Minox *Universal Carrier See also *Gaia Gear (Radio Drama) *Late Universal Century: Revolt of MHA (U.C. 0155 ~ U.C. 0203.04.28) Gallery Gaia-gear-promo.jpg 0203 Gaia Gear novel.jpg|The Original Novel of Gaia Gear (Vol.3, 1990) GAIA GIA-1-0001.JPG|Gaia Gear Novel 1 GAIA GIA-2-0001.JPG|Gaia Gear Novel 2 GaiaGear03_000a.jpg|Gaia Gear Novel 3 GaiaGear04_000a.jpg|Gaia Gear Novel 4 GaiaGear05_000a.jpg|Gaia Gear Novel 5 Gaia Gear RAW v1 0002.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v2 0002.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 001.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 001.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 001.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v1 0006.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v1 0008.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v1 0009.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v2 0004.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v2 0005.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 003.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 005.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 007.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 008.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 003.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 005.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 007.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 008.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 003.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 005.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 007.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 008.jpg Α 000-0001.jpeg Everly.jpeg Afranche.jpeg Theater Booklet.jpg 201104111621592d2s.jpg 20110411162028dc3.jpg Chapter 1.jpg|CHAPTER 1 CHAPTER 7.jpg|CHAPTER 7 CHAPTER 9.jpg|CHAPTER 9 CHAPTER 10.jpg|CHAPTER 10 CHAPTER 13.jpg|CHAPTER 13 CHAPTER 14.jpg|CHAPTER 14 CHAPTER 16.jpg|CHAPTER 16 CHAPTER17 GG.jpg|CHAPTER 17 CHAPTER 18.jpg|CHAPTER 18 CHAPTER 19.jpg|CHAPTER 19 20110411162027e75.jpg|CHAPTER 20 CHAPTER 21 GG.jpg|CHAPTER 21 CHAPTER 24.jpg|CHAPTER 24 CHAPTER 27.jpg|CHAPTER 27 CHAPTER 28.jpg|CHAPTER 28 CHAPTER 29.jpg|CHAPTER 29 CHAPTER 30.jpg|CHAPTER 30 -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-gaia-gear-gaia-gear-201518-nat-preview-dea1d42d.jpg|CHAPTER 31 CHAPTER 32 GG.jpg|CHAPTER 32 CHAPTER 33 GG .jpg|CHAPTER 33 CHAPTER 35 GG.jpg|CHAPTER 35 CHAPTER 41.jpg|CHAPTER 41 CHAPTER 48.jpg|CHAPTER 48 CHAPTER 55.jpg|CHAPTER 55 GAIA GIA-1-0010.jpg|GG Volume 1 GAIA GIA-1-0012.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0018.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0040.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0062.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0084.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0106.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0130.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0156.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0182.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0206.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0228.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0250.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0270.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0006.jpg|GG Volume 2 GAIA GIA-2-0008.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0022.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0046.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0070.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0092.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0114.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0136.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0160.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0252.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0278.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0232.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0208.jpg GaiaGear03_009.jpg|GG Volume 3 Gaia Gear RAW v3 025.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 047.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 067.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 087.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 109.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 129.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 149.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 171.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 193.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 213.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 233.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v3 255.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 023.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 025.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 047.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 067.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 089.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 109.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 129.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 149.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 175.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 207.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 241.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 261.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v4 283.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 019.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 045.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 067.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 091.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 111.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 137.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 161.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 191.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 217.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 247.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 271.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v5 291.jpg References Gaia Gear RAW v1 0014.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v1 0015.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v1 0016.jpg Gaia Gear RAW v1 0013.jpg 20110411162159da7.jpg Newtypek1lll.jpg Ntksasaadadafoda2.jpg VIEW OF THE MAN MACHINES.jpg Man Machine.jpeg Ggt02.jpg Gaplant Gaia Gear.jpg External links * GAIA GEAR on Zeonic|Scanlations * GAIA GEAR on Wikipedia * GAIA GEAR mecha gallery * GAIA GEAR on GEARS * GUNDAM MASTER WEB. / GAIA GEAR section (Japanese) * Japan Wiki GAIA GEAR Section * http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/audio/gg-d.htm * GAIA GEAR Informative website (Japanese) * GAIA GEAR Article(Japanese) ja:ガイア・ギア Category:Novels